


Shock

by RickGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Negan seems like he knows people pretty well just by looking at them. So what if he catches on to Rick and Carl's relationship and confronts Rick about it privately? Because I bet Negan would just have a gut feeling about them.





	

***

“Rick,” Negan said, a glint in his eye.

Rick looked up at Negan slowly.

“Come take a walk with me,” Negan suggested, nodding his head toward Alexandria’s front gate.

Rick frowned. He didn’t want to leave the “safety” of the wall. Especially not with Negan. He remembered what had happened last time. Rick looked to Carl calmly.

Carl stared back, annoyed with Negan. He got the impression that Negan was becoming obsessed with Rick. Sure, Rick was the leader of the group, but why terrorize him so much? It was starting to become suspicious.

“I’ll go with you this time,” Carl crossed his arms.

“No, Carl,” Rick responded immediately.

Negan raised his eyebrows and held a hand up to Rick, “I make the decisions. Not you, Rick.”

Negan looked at the boy. “Yeah, I bet you’d love to come with your daddy. Not this time though, sport.”

Carl looked at Negan oddly, blushing slightly.

Rick looked to the man. What was that?

Negan grinned, “Yeah,” he said, continuing in a whisper so that nobody else could here, “I meant what you think I did.”

Rick controlled his facial expression and avoided making eye contact with Carl. He left the gate at Negan’s side. He was relieved when the rest of Negan's people followed after them and drove past. At least Rick didn't have to worry about Alexandria when he was alone with his oppressor. 

***

“What’s this about?” Rick wondered when they were clear of the gates.

“I ask questions. Not you,” Negan retorted with a sigh. He answered anyways, “Maybe I don’t have a reason. Maybe I have several. You’re gonna have to wait and see.”

Rick set his jaw.

Negan was silent for a few more minutes, “I just wanted to let you know, that I know.”

“Know what?” Rick asked after a few seconds. He had to work up the energy to play this game. He had a feeling about what Negan was getting at.

“You like to fuck your boy, of course,” Negan laughed. “I’m not stupid. It’s written all over your faces.”

Rick frowned, “I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Negan raised his eyebrows, stopping his stride to turn and face Rick, “Don’t play dumb, Rick. Don’t lie to me, Rick,” Negan warned, getting uncomfortably close to the man. “I see things. Things that people don’t want me to see.”

Rick shook his head, “Carl and me. We don’t--”

Negan punched Rick across the face, “You’re lying!”

Rick knelt on the ground, about to use his weight to stand back up. Negan used his position to his advantage and kicked him down.

Negan figured it would take a good beating to get Rick to admit it. Rick could barely say please and thank you without being threatened. He wasn’t going to give up his dirtiest secret without a good fight.

Negan balanced Lucille in his hand, “I swear to fucking hell, Rick. I will tear your face apart if you don’t admit it. I want to hear you say it.”

“Why is it so important to you?” Rick asked, “How can you be so sure that you’re right?”

Negan paused thoughtfully, he sat on the ground next to Rick, shoulder to shoulder. “I love this,” Negan commented, “Just a couple of girls sharing gossip at a sleepover. I know we can be honest with each other,” Negan smiled.

Rick tried to put some distance between him and the other man.

“I’m not mad,” Negan put his hands to his chest. “Honest.”

Rick shook his head, he knew he had to admit it. Even if it wasn’t true, Negan wouldn’t accept another answer. “What if I said you were right just to avoid a fight?”

“You wouldn’t do that, Rick,” Negan shrugged. “You don’t avoid fights. I think you even enjoy taking beatings. Makes you feel proud, as if you have a snowball’s chance in hell of being tougher than me. You want to fight me. You’d love to keep your secret. You’d even die for it, so the more you took your beating, the more I would know it was true. And to see you admit it so quickly, to avoid this shitbeating I was about to give you, to give up....I know the subject must be serious enough for you to try and trick me. You wanting to avoid a fight is serious, Rick. I think I’m changing you.”

Rick looked away, clenching his fists.

“When did you start with him? Was it your idea or his?  Tell me the juicy details. This is great! I’m not really surprised, but I mean, you should see the shit that goes on at my place. People are fucking weird.”

Rick didn’t speak. He couldn’t admit this. Not to this asshole.

“Rick. You better start answering my questions, or I’ll answer your silence with a fucking swing.”

“I-. It just happened.”

Negan jumped up excitedly, “I knew it!! See. Told ya!" He giggled excessively, punching the air in victory. “Just kidding, seriously. I’ll stop. Go on, Rick. Please.”

Rick stood up carefully, wondering if Negan would push him back down. Was the man going to be upset with this and kill him anyways? Or was he just genuinely curious. No doubt it would lead to blackmail or something. There was nothing he could really do about that though. If he lied and said Negan was wrong, he would die. Negan needed to know he was right.

“Just. Can you just tell me how you knew first?” Rick asked. “I’ll... I’ll tell you what you want to know. I just don’t get how you knew.”

“Please,” Negan rolled his eyes. “I can read you like a book. All it takes is one glance. One glance from one person to another, and you know their relationship," Negan snapped his fingers. "The way you looked to Carl before anyone else in that group showed me you were his father. You were practically fucking hyperventilating when I wanted you to cut his arm off... I have experience with this sort of thing. Parents are reluctant to hurt their kids, but everyone does it. You almost did it. But you weren’t just panicking, you were fucking freaking out!”

Rick shrugged, “Seems pretty normal.”

“True,” Negan agreed. “Some people are more prissy than others. Yes. Call it a hunch then. I saw something extra. Something more when you looked at the little psycho. I saw the way he looked at you. I heard him encourage you to cut him, ‘Just do it, Dad’,” Negan mocked. “Kids don’t say that to their parents. None I’ve ever met. And it got my thinking,” Negan said.

“So, I’ll ask again,” Negan said, “When did it start?”

“We were at a prison,” Rick shook his head.

“Ohhhhh, scandalous,” Negan nodded. “How old is he. ‘Bout 15, 16?”

“16,” Rick answered.

“How old was he then?”

“13.”

“Holy shit, you pervert!” Negan shook his head. “That’s fucked up.”

“I know,” Rick mumbled.

“I know it’s a pretty tense convo we’re having here,” Negan said. “I get it. I want you to be honest with me, though. So I just want to tell you right now. I’m not going to kill you for this. I promise.”

Rick shook his head, “Why not?”

“Cause, I don’t give a shit who you stick your dick in. As long as they say yes.”

Rick frowned, “But he was 13. He's a kid.”

“You make a good case, Rick. Do you want to die?” Negan asked sternly. He jiggled Lucille.

Rick shook his head.

“I’m just kidding,” Negan said. “Look around, Rick. I don’t see anybody obeying the fucking law here. Besides, that kid is a fucking savage. He’s only got one eye! He was begging you to cut his arm off. That kid has probably killed as many people as I have. Do you think that he would’ve let you fuck him if he didn’t want it? Please. That kid’s dark. Can’t even imagine the daddy issue shit he’s going through right now. Fuck. I feel kind of sorry for him.”

Rick raised his eyebrows.

A car was approaching their position on the road.

Negan nodded, “Well this has been quite the rollercoaster ride. I feel like we’ve bonded, but I’m gonna take off now.”

Rick was confused with abrupt ending to this conversation. What was Negan planning to do with this information?

“I’d tell you to stay away from your son, or I’d threaten to kill you. Or I don’t know, threaten to tell your entire group, but I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Rick panicked, “What is this then? What...what are you going to do?”

“Nothing,” Negan said. “Every time I come by, we’ll go on another little walk. Have another conversation. You are far more interesting to me alive than dead, and besides. I love a good story. Fuck the kid all you want. Tell him whatever you want. I’m going to enjoy hearing all about it next week,” Negan winked. “Adios!”

Rick watched the car drive away before he returned to Alexandria. He didn’t know what to say. He never knew what to say to Negan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


End file.
